Her First Nipple Piercing (Shannon Moore OneShot)
by ShieldLover1254
Summary: Leila goes to Gas Chamber Inc to get her very first piercing. What happens when the person who is doing her piercing is none other then, the owner and the Prince of Punk himself, Shannon Moore? (HOT AND SEXY) Enjoy :)


Leila had to take a deep breath as she stepped through the doors of the place known as Gas Chamber Inc: The Most Popular Tattoo and Body Piercing shop to ever be known in Southern Pines, North Carolina. Today was the day that she was going to get her first piercing, more so a nipple piercing to be exact. Her boyfriend wasn't paying that much attention to her like he use to because he said that she wasn't sexy or sultry enough for him. In fact, she would always find him looking at other girls or find his stash of porn collection in the closet of their bedroom and she couldn't help but feel hurt by it, no matter how much she has tried to ignore it. Not only that, she was strictly against getting a piercing because she has heard of the pain, needles, infection, but worst of all, the blood and needles so to speak. What can she say? She doesn't like pain of any kind. But she wanted her boyfriend to notice her again, so she decided to just go in, get out and let it be done and over with,...no matter how much she wanted to run away from this place right now.

She sat down in her seat in the waiting room area, flipping through a book but she didn't read it for long as she took a look around all the artwork that was displayed on the walls and its beauty. She also saw the rest of the coworkers being very busy with other customers and probably thought that she was going to be here for an hour or two, until she heard her name being called.

"Leila?" Leila Wilson?" a voice called her.

She looked up and her breath suddenly hitched by the person who was calling her. He had sexy blue-green eyes and he had on a fitted black T-shirt that was sleeveless and showed off his tattoos and he looked as though he was young enough to be 21 or 20, even though she knew that wasn't the case.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hey there. I'm Shannon Moore." He said as he took her left hand and placed a soft kiss on her. His southern accent really made her toes curl inside but that soft kiss really set her insides up in a knot, even if he was just being polite.

"Whoa whoa whoa, she told herself in a strict tone. You have a boyfriend at home. You are ONLY doing this for him."

"So what can I do for you today?" Shannon said in his sweet southern voice of his. She cleared her throat and looked at him, trying to seem professional

"I'm..uh..here to get a piercing today...a nipple ring to be exact..." She felt her face getting red with embarrassment as she told him this. He may have been the one who owned the shop but he was still a guy and she would rather a girl do this. But Shannon didn't seem the type to be a pervert at all. In fact, he was just about as professional as anyone else she has ever known.

"It's for my boyfriend." She said with a quickness, just to let him know.

"Then again, why would he even care? He's had plenty of female customers so you're nothing special." she thought to herself with some sadness. Shannon Moore was very sexy and his eyes added that with a bonus to his whole personality.

"Ok. I can do that for you. You just have to sign a few things and I'll need to see your ID and then we can get started, alright?" He said sweetly, showing off his sexy smile.

Leila smiled as she sat down and Shannon gave her a clipboard to sign her name and read over the procedure and how it's done as she passed him her ID. After she finished signing the cautionary procedures and the warnings, she smiled as he took her hand and they went inside his office in the back. He closed the door and locked it as Leila sat down on the leather chair.

"So where are you from Ms. Leila?" Shannon asked as he was cleaning his tools to prep things up for her piercing.

"I'm from New Jersey. I actually came down here so I can go to school to get my Master's degree in Physical Therapy and then I want to own my own business. In the meantime, I'm just taking part-time classes in the morning and working at night." She said sweetly and innocent as she can be. Shannon smiled right back at her as he was setting the stuff right next to her, still cleaning it.

"You're pretty smart, you know that?"

"I try my best." She said, looking at him.

She saw the needles and the alcohol and of course the rings that were there. She was starting to shake just a little bit in fear until she felt a hand stroke up and down her arm.

"Hey, just relax. I know it's your first time but it's going to be ok. I promise sweetheart." Shannon said with a wink. Leila couldn't help but blush from how he called her sweetheart.

Leila sat up in her seat and then Shannon went behind her to undo the top of her dress as she looked up at him suspiciously, but Shannon didn't seem to notice it.

"I have to undo your dress if you want your nipples pierced, sweetheart."

"Psh, I knew that." Leila said, trying to get a little sassy with him and Shannon couldn't help but smirk at her trying to be adorable. She was wearing a white mini dress that was lacey around her stomach and it was a bit of a ruffled skirt at the bottom that stopped to her thighs. She slid the straps down of her dress and then nervously undid her black and white polka dot bra and Shannon helped her pull it off.

"See? I told you I knew what I was doing." Shannon said with a smirk

"I know. " Leila said with a sweetness that she could hear Shannon groan a little. Or maybe she was hearing things...yeah that was it.

Shannon started to lightly caress her nipples into hard buds and then put them into the sterilized forceps to hold them in place as he carefully slid the needle in the first right nipple. Unbeknownst to Shannon, her panties were already damn when his fingers made contact with her nipples. She had to tighten her thighs together as he started to work on her nipples, all business now.

It was suppose to be only 20 minutes but it felt like hours...at least that's how it felt to Leila and from how she was sitting. Shannon had just finished working on her right nipple, making a hole. Now he was working on her left nipple.

"So you said this was for your boyfriend?" He said with amusement in his tone.

"Uh yeah. It's to please him...well...to show him that I can be sexy." Leila said shyly

"That's a first."

"What do you mean?"

"Well out of all the female customers I've had, they never do it for someone else, just for themselves really."

"Well, my boyfriend hasn't been paying that much attention to me lately. I figure that if I do this...then maybe he could see that I'm sexy and he'll pay attention to me again, instead of his stupid porn collection." Leila said with a hint of bitterness.

"Why would he even want to look at porn in the first place? He already has a gorgeous girl right here" Shannon said with a hint of lust in his eyes.

" Thanks but I guess I'm ok. Besides, if you're looking for a tip, all I have is a quarter so I won't be able to give you much. Leila said and Shannon gave her a small chuckle.

"I don't need tip money sweetheart. I know what I see and what I see is a pretty girl who has a boyfriend that's blind as a bat if he can't see how sexy you are."

"Wow...thanks Mr. Moore."

"Call me Shannon, sweetie."

"Right" Leila said smiling happily now.

He had sterilized a couple more nipple rings and then showed them to Leila so she could make the decision on what kind she wanted. She chose the straight one with the two barbells. They were pretty and the colors were rainbows. Shannon cleaned it once more and did the first left nipple as Leila moaned a little at the contact.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Shannon said.

Leila nodded, unable to speak in fear that she would say something stupid in front of him. Shannon stroked her long black curly hair, looking into her brown eyes.

"It's ok sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you. You're gonna feel so good once I'm done with you."

"Huh? what did he mean by that?" she though to herself. Knowing him, he was probably just teasing with her, trying to make her laugh. Which worked because next thing she knew, he said "done." as he tightened up the barbells on both of her nipples. He gave her a mirror and she couldn't believe it: Both of her nipples were pierced and there wasn't any pain to it. Although she did feel a little swelling.

"Is it normal that I'm suppose to feel a little swelling?" she said nervously.

"Yeah, that's normal. But there are ways to make it go away..." Shannon said in a husky voice.

"How is that?"

Just then Shannon pulled her close to his mouth as he started lightly licking her nipples as they got harder and she moaned, feeling her panties soaking right through. But she knew she had to stop this, because she was still in a relationship and somebody could come through his office.

"Shannon...please...we could get caught."

"Maybe. But I want you Leila. You are so fucking sexy and I will fuck you, no matter who walks through that door.

"Oh god..." Leila said, moaning.

Shannon continued to lick her nipples as he picked her up and laid her down on a nearby couch in his office. He started licking on her nipples and pulling on them gently but firmly as Leila was arching her back up to his mouth. Then Shannon opened his mouth a little further and almost sucked her whole breast into his mouth, making her moan out loud. He then started placing soft kisses up on her collarbone to her neck and then proceeded to suck on it, biting down on it as he was still squeezing and playing with her other breast, as she wrapped her legs around him. He grabbed her and then pulled her up to his lips and then started kissing her, tonguing her down as she was clawing on his back, pulling off his shirt, which made Shannon growl with lust for her. He still continued to kiss her but then got a little rough with her, sucking on her tongue and grabbing her ass under the skirt and ripping off a part of her white mini dress. He was placing his mark all over her, and rubbing her newly pierced nipples with the palms of his hand as Leila was begging for more. Leila then parted her legs open as Shannon bent down and then ripped the panties off of her and then with no hesitation he started tonguing down her wet pussy, sticking his tongue all inside her juices as he was still caressing and pulling on her pierced nipples.

"So fucking good sweetheart. You have such a pretty cunt, you know that?"

"Mmmm fuck, Shannon...fuck...ohh god." Leila said, arching her pussy closer to his awaiting mouth. He started off slow, kissing all on it and then he parted the lips apart with his tongue, licking up and down, gathering up all her honey that was coming out of cunt hole as he rubbed down her stomach, caressing it for a little while and then he went to her throbbing clit and then he proceeded to pump two fingers inside of her , making Leila moan even louder.

"You gonna cum for me, you dirty little bitch?" Shannon said as he fingered her faster, sucking on her pussy even harder and faster.

"Yessss...yes..fuck yes, please let me cum!" Leila said whimpering.

Shannon didn't say not one word but he still continued to lick and suck her pussy, fascinated by how pretty and sexy it was. Hell all of her was sexy: Her mulatto skin, her curvy figure, her huge tits and her bubble butt, her soft cherry lips and her

"Her boyfriend is a fucking idiot" He thought to himself. How could he NOT realize how fucking sexy she was? "

"Well now I'm going to show her how a real man treats a woman" he said to himself with a smile.

"Please, Shannon. Please let me cum."

"Suck my cock then, you sexy bitch" He said and he dropped his pants and with no hesitation, she got on her knees and started sucking away. He was pretty big too. He was 9 inches, almost big enough to split Leila in half but she could handle that. Hell, as far as she was concerned, she wasn't even thinking about her needle dick boyfriend. And why should she? He sure as hell wasn't thinking about her when he said that one night he didn't even feel like touching her and that he would rather go to his porn stash or look at other girls when they went out on dates

"Well now someone is going to appreciate me and fuck me like a real man should, you stupid, beer gut drinking, lazy ass fuck-tard," she thought to herself.

She opened her mouth as she started to suck his cock down her throat, deep throating it and caressing his balls all at once. She started bobbing her head up and down, slurping it as Shannon looked at her with so much lust in his eyes for her. He was stroking her hair and playing with her nipples, saying how sexy she was and how hard he was gonna fuck her until she couldn't scream anymore. Finally, he started groaning loudly and then he was fucking her throat, ready to explode.

"Fuck! Fuck, Leila baby, I'm about to fucking explode. Keep sucking me baby girl, it's coming!"

Leila kept sucking faster and faster, ready to drink down all of his candy cum from his candy cock.

"Please Shannon. Cum in my mouth, cum on my tits, cum all over my body!" Leila said.

Just then, she could hear Shannon cursing loud as ever as she was sucking him down her throat.

"FUCK!" He said and then there was a waterfall of cum spurting out.

It got all in her mouth, on her tits and down her body. She licked the cum off her tits and off her fingers, looking up at Shannon, and he could see in her eyes, that she wanted to fuck him as much as he wanted to fuck her.

"Get on the couch and open your legs for me." Shannon said with a growl and as she got up he spanked her as then gave her one more final passionate kiss before he gently pushed her on the couch. He got between her legs and then he slowly shoved his member inside of her, making her moan out in pain and pleasure.  
He kissed her lips lightly, tracing his tongue on them before giving them one last peck. He hooked his arms around her legs to lift them up for support and Leila bit her lip in anticipation, and in fear.

"Shhh, its ok baby. Just relax." Shannon said as he pushed himself in a little more.

"Please Shannon...I want...I-I want..."

"What do you want sweetheart?" Tell me right now."

"Please fuck me...fuck me hard."

She grabbed Shannon and gave him a passionate kiss and he growled again by how bold she was starting to be with him. Earlier she was a shy girl getting her first piercing, now she had gotten a piercing, and is receiving the fucking of a life time.

He started going real slow pushing in and out a few times, just so she could get use to his size, considering that she was always so use to her boyfriend's 6 inch cock. Just then, he pushed her legs back a little more and then started fucking her faster and harder, making her tits bounce all over as he was playing with them, squeezing them.

"Yeah, this is what you fucking wanted, isn't it?" Does your little boyfriend fuck you hard like this?" he said as he continued to thrust into her harder and deeper inside her walls, making her cry out in pleasure.

"No! God no, not like you Shannon. He's not as good as you are." Leila said as she was clawing on Shannon's back as they were both starting to sweat.

"Fuck, you are so tight babe. we should spend the night here so I can fuck you all night long." Shannon said as he looked her in the eyes, still fucking her tight wet pussy.

Leila blushed and moaned even louder then ever,. She felt herself trembling and was biting on Shannon's shoulder, indicating that she was going to cum and cum very hard.

"Mmm, not yet baby doll." Shannon said with a smirk as he was still fucking her.

"Please Shannon. Please, I need to cum so fucking bad!" Leila was on the verge of crying by how badly she needed to cum. Shannon could see that, but he also wanted her to wait until it was finally time. He wanted them both to cum together.

"Get on top of me, and ride me. Show me how badly you want it." Shannon said smiling like the devil that he was.

He got on the couch and then she sat on him as he pushed himself inside of her wet pussy with both of them groaning in pleasure and Shannon could already feel her pussy juice leaking on his thigh and onto the ouch.

"Ride me Leila. Ride me like the sexy bitch that you are." Shannon whispered to her.

Leila started bouncing on him hard as ever, riding him like crazy and grabbing onto his hard chest, grabbing his pecks as he was playing with her nipples, rubbing the tips and then grabbing one of them, sucking them into his mouth, which made her fuck him even harder. Shannon tried to hold off as much as he could but he could feel himself cumming, but he wasn't gonna cum until she did.

"That's it baby. That's it. Ohhh fuck!" Shannon said.

"I'm gonna cum!" Oh god, I can't hold it anymore, Shannon!" Leila cried out, fucking him faster.

"That's it baby. Cum for me. Fuck, that's it, cum all over my cock. I want your juices coating it."

He grabbed her hips and started pushing up in her faster as she grabbed his back, sweat pouring all down her face and on her body, making her hair fall out of place and then finally, she felt his hot load shooting inside of her as she started squirting all over his cock, all on his thighs and onto the couch, making her gasp and tears were falling from her eyes, but with pleasure. Shannon stroked her damp hair out of her eyes and kissed her gently as she returned the favor to him, as Shannon was rubbing her back, soothing her.

About 10 minutes later, they both started to get dressed and Shannon helped to slip her dress back on her body as he gave her one more final kiss on her neck and on her lips where he gave her bruised kisses.

"Well, I better get home right now." Leila said smiling.

"And what home would that be? Because your mine now and your coming home with me?"

"But what about my boyfriend" Leila said with a small smile, which Shannon found adorable and made him want to fuck her all over again.

"Babe, I honestly don't think you need your boyfriend anymore. Not when you have someone like me who can give you all the attention that you crave for." Shannon said with a grin.

"You might be right." Leila said with a grin

"So I'll see you at home for round 2?" Leila said with a sly grin.

""Round 2 is gonna be in the car, but don't worry, we got all night."

And just like that, Shannon gave her the key to his place and she smiled as she left his office, ready for all the pleasures he would bring to her awaiting body.

~THE END~


End file.
